


‘So What’

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: 12 Gangsters come together to offend each other with a phrase named..
Kudos: 7





	‘So What’

Heejin squinted at the small lettered words on her homework and sighed. When did assignments get this hard and boring?

She picked up her mechanical pencil and started doodling on the paper without much attention. Shortly after, a portrait of a girl could be seen on the white pages. 

“Who’s that? She looks like a trap.. In many better ways compared to the original creator of this artwork.” Her classmate Yves spoke up while noticing the incessant amount of eraser dust on her table. 

“So what.. That ain’t any of your business. Whether she’s prettier than m-” Heejin paused as she thought about what the other girl said several seconds ago. 

“Did you just diss me?” A pair of blank stares complemented each other. 

“So what? It’s not like you’ll actually hit me or something, right?” Yves jokingly chuckled before a sharp slap could be felt on her back. 

“One more word of you disrespecting both the artist and her artworks will make you bald forever!!” Holding her tears in, Heejin grabbed her homework and left the classroom in that instant. 

“Aww Yvesus, you made a girl cry..” JinSoul grinned at the now flustered girl. 

“SO WHAT?!!!” 

_: The portrait Heejin drew was actually Naruto after transforming into a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test chapter of the possibly non-existent series. 
> 
> If you like it, don't forget to comment and press the 'Kudos' button.  
> So I'll know whether to upload more chapters pertaining to this idea.


End file.
